


Thank You For Being The Sensible One:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Bedrooms, Beds, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Children, Chores, Consensual, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s10e13 Loa'a Pono Ka 'Iole I Ka Punana, Established Relationship, General, Happy, Happy Ending, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Mild Sexual Content, Post-Episode: s10e13 Loa'a Pono Ka 'Iole I Ka Punana, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Routine, Slash, Sons, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:08:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22216063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Danny & Steve talk later that night after Blake, & his dad left, What do they talk about?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a great one!!!!*
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Kudos: 7





	Thank You For Being The Sensible One:

*Summary: Danny & Steve talk later that night after Blake, & his dad left, What do they talk about?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a great one!!!!*

“It was such a great day”, Commander Steve McGarrett said to his lover, & partner, Detective Danny “Danno” Williams, as he was helping him washing, & drying dishes. After the dinner that they had, It was a success.

“It sure was, I never saw Charlie that happy before, It was nice to see him having a friend to be close to”, The Blond answered with a smile. He was glad to make friends with Blake’s father, Cause, It makes things a lot easier. He leaned in, & kissed the former seal.

“Thank you for being the sensible one, & keep me from doing something stupid, I think now that things would be back to normal”, The Loudmouth Detective said, as he kissed him on the top of his nose. “Well, One of us has to be sensible”, Steve chuckled, as he kissed him back.

“You are an incredible dad to our children, I knew since you & Grace first met, & clicked, Then, You & Charlie got along perfectly”, The Shorter Man said, as he hugged him close to his body. The Blond noticed a lot of positive changes in his lover, & it makes him a better person everyday.

“Thank you for that, Danno, There isn’t anything that I wouldn’t do for you, & your beautiful children, I love you”, The Hunky Brunette said simply, as he looked at him with love in his eyes. “I love you too”, Danny said without hesitation, as they shared another kiss, & finished up their chores, & went to bed that night.

The End.


End file.
